


Hit x Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Hit (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Hit x Reader

You rounded a corner just in time, holding your breath for a moment as a few police cars drove by. Thankfully they didn't notice you, continuing on with their patrol as you breathed a sigh of relief. You headed down the dimly lit alley behind you, pulling the hood of your jacket up slightly while hoping you didn't run into any more trouble as you made your way towards your hideout.

_Almost there..._

Something however, made you freeze. The presence of someone behind you caused you turn around, your eyes instantly locking onto the person who was staring your way.

_Hit..._

You couldn't stop yourself from panicking for a fraction of a second, knowing that if the legendary assassin in front of you was here for your life, there wasn't much you could do to stop him. The rain continued to fall, both of you staring at each other for a moment before the man in purple spoke.

"It's been a while [Y/n]." Hit said calmly, noticing your understandably tense posture and expression. He frowned as he watched you glance over your shoulder, presumably calculating your chances of escape.

"Calm down." He continued, placing his hands in the pockets of his trench coat while giving you a serious look. "I have business with you."

You pulled your cloak around yourself, trying your best to appear small and frail as your mind cycled through your best options. You knew the famous assassin wasn't one to fall for tricks, but you had to try...

"...Are you here to execute me?" You questioned, the tone in your voice already sounding defeated as Hit stared back wordlessly. _If that's the case... Then I'm not going down without a fight..._ You thought, using the few seconds you'd bought yourself to gather a large amount of ki in your right hand.

Hit raised a brow curiously as he watched the corner of your mouth turn up, spotting the tiniest amount of light shining through your dark jacket.

"Just try!"

The assassin seemed shocked at first as you lunged forward, throwing your ki laced hand towards him and narrowly missing his face. His eyes widened for a millisecond at your surprising increase in speed, actually providing him with a decent challenge as he dodged your oncoming attacks.

"I'm not dying!" You hissed, pushing yourself as far as you could go as you tried to land just one blow on the man. The next thing you knew, your hand was trapped in Hit's, his grip just strong enough to keep you still as he looked down at you. You sighed, looking at the ground and finally resigning yourself to accept your fate as you felt the assassin let you go.

"I was serious for a moment there." Hit admitted, making you glance back up in surprise as he actually smirked. "You've gotten better."

The unrelenting sound of the rain around you drowned out everything else, sounding like white noise as you couldn't help but wonder why he was hesitating. You continued to stand there in the downpour as Hit went on, oblivious to your thoughts as he spoke.

"It seems being on the run for so long has strengthened your spirit..."

"Why didn't you finish me?" You asked, not understanding what was going on here.

"The God of Destruction asked me to invite you..." Hit explained, looking away for a moment as a few more police cars drove by. The red and blue lights faded away as he turned back to you, observing your confused expression as he went on. "A martial arts tournament is being held by Zen-Oh... You've been chosen as one of the ten representative warriors of Universe 6."

Your [e/c] eyes widened as you listened to him, not believing what you were hearing as he continued.

"Your tenacity to live will be useful..." Hit admitted, sounding rather pleased about that fact before seeming to rethink his statement. "That's what was determined anyway." He added quickly, waiting for your reaction to all of this as you remained silent for a moment.

"I see."

 _This could be my chance... My chance to redeem myself..._ You realized, smiling genuinely before regaining control of your emotions. _I just have to make sure I don't mess this up..._

"Follow me." Hit ordered, back to his usually stoic self as he snapped you out of your daydreams. "Refuse and you die here."

 _Now that is what I expected..._ You thought, taking in the stern undertone in his crimson eyes while knowing he wasn't kidding around.

"I'll gladly participate." You answered sweetly, smiling up at the assassin as you became a bit more comfortable now that you knew you weren't about to die.

"Let's go."

You nodded, splashing over to where he stood as you looked up at him expectantly. Hit couldn't help but roll his eyes at your childishness, hoping that Champa had been right in his choice to select you for this team. The two of you headed down the alleyway, walking in silence before a thought crossed your mind.

"I'm prepared to sacrifice my life for my universe." You added, trailing behind Hit closely as he suddenly stopped.

"That won't be necessary since I'll be participating as well..." He mumbled, almost too quiet for you to hear. Without saying another word he continued on, making you grin at his retreating form before you hurried to catch up.

_Well, I'm sure no matter what... This is going to be exciting..._

...

**A/N: I know this chapter was kind of short but I wanted to get something posted... Maybe I'll add some extra bits in a second part about them both in the Tournament of Power?**

**Oh, and I'll just leave this here as well** （ミ￣ u ￣ミ） **< 3**


End file.
